nvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Page Format
When creating a page for your character, use this template and layout below. If you are having trouble with creating a page, consult an admin. Follow the instructions below. Copy and paste this onto your page: CHARACTER NAME is a (short description here). He/she currently is a (rank) in (Tribe). __NOEDITSECTION__ Description Appearance TBA Health TBA Character TBA Abilities TBA Strengths TBA Weaknesses TBA Biography Before Birth TBA Kithood and Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Love Interests TBA Rivals TBA Peers TBA Notable TBA Trivia TBA category:Characters Paste the code onto a new page. You can edit the character template by hovering over it in visual editor mode and clicking edit. Just remember to hit "ok" when you're finished editing it, and don't close it with the "x" or "cancel". This is how it will look: __NOEDITSECTION__ Your cat's name is a (your description here). He/she currently is a (rank) in (Tribe). Description Appearance Coming soon. A detailed explanation of what your character looks like, taking the basic description at the top of the page and really bringing the cat to life. Health Coming soon. A detailed explanation of your character's physical and mental health. Try and be more specific than "hardly ever gets sick" or "no mental health issues"! Physical health is so much more than how often someone gets sick! Is your character active and fit? Is their fur soft, oily, rough, matted, and why is that? Think outside the box for this one. Character Coming soon. A detailed explanation of your character's personality. Explain positive traits, neutral traits, and negative traits. Abilities Coming soon. A general summary of your character's abilities. Strengths Coming soon. What's your character really good at? Why? Weaknesses Coming soon. What's your cat below average at, or horrible at? Why? How can they improve? Biography Before Birth Coming soon. A quick summary of what was happening just before your character was born. Where did their mum give birth? Who was at the birth? Who's the father? Which Healer delivered them? Kithood and Adolescence Coming soon. This could be split into two sections. Using the present tense, give summaries of major events that happened in their life from birth to six moons old (kithood), and from their To-be ceremony to their adulthood ceremony, usually 6 moons to 12 moons old (adolescence). Adulthood Coming soon. Using the present tense, give summaries of major events that happened in their life from 12 moons old until their death. An 'afterlife' section can be added when they die for any appearances after they die. Relationships Family Coming soon. Omit if none. A summary of your character's relationships with their direct family members. Mother, father, siblings, and kits are examples of the character's family members that could be elaborated on here. Friends Coming soon. Omit if none. A summary of your character's relationships with their friends. Love Interests Coming soon. Omit if none. Both current and former crushes/relationships can be explained here. Rivals Coming soon. Omit if none. Usually other cats that get under your character's skin, for some reason or another. Peers Coming soon. Omit if none. Usually a cat of high status would see the other leaders, deputies, and medicine cats as their 'peers'. Notable Coming soon. Omit if none. Trivia Coming soon. Omit if none, though the owner of the character could be linked here, in place of, or alongside a category to show the user's ownership. END OF EXAMPLE Category Mangement This category is required: :Characters This category is required (based on which Tribe your character is in): :Earth Tribe Cats or Fire Tribe Cats or Water Tribe Cats This category is required (based on what gender your character is): :Female Cats, Male Cats, Non-Binary Cats This category is required (based on your cat's rank): :Kits, To-bes, Shamans, Seers, Healers, Healer's Apprentices, Mothers, Elders This category is required (based on your cat's current state): :Deceased, Living Note: If "Deceased" category is added, all prior categories must be removed to prevent cluttering. This does not apply to the "Living" category. Category:Guides